NES Godzilla - Creepypedia
NES Godzilla è una creepypasta originale scritta da CosbyDaf. Il racconto parla di una cartuccia "indemoniata" del videogioco Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. La storia è composta da 8 lunghi capitoli ed è accompagnata da centinaia di screenshots. Nel gioco sono inclusi i normali mostri incontrabili nel gioco originale, mostri che non ci sono nel gioco originale ma sono presenti in altri videogiochi di Godzilla, e delle "non" versioni dei normali mostri, che hanno attacchi quasi identici a quelli dei normali mostri, ma il loro aspetto è completamente differente. Capitoli I capitoli sono: *Capitolo 1: Terra & Marte *Capitolo 2: Pathos *Capitolo 3: Trance *Capitolo 4: Dementia *Capitolo 5: Entropy *Capitolo 6: Extus *Capitolo 7: Zenith *Capitolo 8: Epilogo Personaggi Zach Zach '''è il protagonista della CP NES Godzilla. Era un grande fan di Godzilla e del NES quando era bambino. Ricevette Godzilla: Monster of Monsters per il suo decimo compleanno e amò quel gioco. Un anno dopo, diede via il gioco, ma riuscì ad ottenere un'altra copia da un suo amico una volta divenuto adulto. Durante il tempo in cui non possedeva una copia del gioco, divenne amico di una ragazza di nome Melissa, di cui si era invaghito. Anni dopo, una volta adulto, Zach ottenne Godzilla: Monster of Monsters da un amico e ci giocò, sentendo e vedendo cose scioccanti. Verso la fine della creepypasta, Zach viene quasi ucciso da Red, ma viene salvato da Melissa che sblocca per lui Acacius, con cui vincerà il gioco. Solomon STILL THE BEST 1973 '''Altezza: 95 metri Peso: 49,000 tonnellate Solomon è una creatura alata blu e pelosa con una faccia che assomiglia ad un teschio; egli era uno dei mostri giocabili guidati da Zach. Faccia diede Solomon a Zach in Extus dopo che lui rispose di sì alla domanda "VORRESTI UN NUOVO MOSTRO?". Solomon è il più forte mostro dopo Acacius, ma nonostante tutto viene facilmente ucciso da Red nella sua forma finale. Melissa lo resuscita insieme a Faccia, Anguirus, Mothra e Godzilla. Solomon poi riappare nel videogioco Colossal Kaiju Combat come mostro giocabile. Secondo Colossal Kaiju Combat, Solomon è un demone altezzoso ma nobile - uno dei due più forti guerrieri del regno di Zenith. L'altro campione, Red, venne tradito da Solomon che rivolse i suoi ex alleati contro di lui. Red e Solomon viaggiarono entrambi attraverso diversi mondi, continuando la loro lotta contro l'un l'altro. Solomon si rifiuta di arrendersi - e anche in esilio sogna di sconfiggere Red. NES Godzilla Creepypasta - Solomon.png|Sprite di Solomon NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_Solomon_Icon.png|Icona di Solomon nella mappa NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_STILL_THE_BEST_-_1973.png|Still the best - 1973 CosbyDaf_Solomon_Art.png|Artwork di Solomon Red RUN Altezza: 105 metri Peso: 66,000 tonnellate Red, conosciuto anche come Ombra Rossa o Bestia Infernale, è il principale antagonista della Creepypasta. Red dichiara di aver ucciso Melissa. Secondo Colossal Kaiju Combat, tra i molti orrori che emergono dalle profondità di Zenith, Red è di gran lunga il più potente, e il peggiore. Il suo appetito insaziabile per il dolore - e anche per il dolore degli altri demoni, ha portato ad una grande battaglia tra Red ed i suoi fratelli, in particolare contro il demoniaco Solomon. Red e Solomon ebbero uno scontro titanico, così potente che disperse le loro essenze - manifestando ombre di ciò che erano attraverso il tempo e le dimensioni. Queste tonalità senza vita continuano l'antico conflitto tra questi due combattenti più e più volte, in modi e forme diverse. La nostra stella ha attirato un'ombra dell'energia residua di Red e Solomon, che si è avvicinata nel nostro mondo e ha assunto una forma pienamente fisica. Questo significa che Red può essere combattuto e sconfitto da altri esseri fisici. Ma la malignità di Red risuonerà per sempre, anche se l'ombra di Red dovesse essere sconfitta e rimossa dal nostro spazio. Red appare alla fine di ogni mondo, e spesso i suoi livelli consistono in una fuga continua da attuare con Anguirus, Mothra e Godzilla in livelli simili all'inferno. Red appare come boss finale del gioco, con quattro forme, quella di terra, di mare, volante, e infine, la sua forma finale. Red divora Mothra nella sua forma da volatile e paralizza Zach in maniera tale che egli non possa smettere di giocare, creandogli una situazione di vita-o-morte. Red uccide Solomon, poi anche Anguirus, e infina divora anche Godzilla. Red fa così apparire la schermata di "GAME OVER", ma arriva Melissa a salvare Zach, sbloccando l'ultimo personaggio giocabile "Acacius", e con esso Zach riesce a sconfiggere e ad uccidere Red facendolo tornare al nulla. Melissa poi resuscita Faccia, Solomon, Mothra, Anguirus e Godzilla, e ringrazia Zach per ciò che ha fatto. Red poi appare nel videogioco Colossal Kaiju Combat come personaggio giocabile. NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_Red_Land_Form.png|Forma di base NES Godzilla Creepypasta - Red Water Form.png|Forma acquatica NES Godzilla Creepypasta - Red Flying Form.png|Forma volante NES Godzilla Creepypasta - Red Final Form.png|Forma finale NES Godzilla Creepypasta - Red Icon.png|Icona di Red CosbyDaf_Red_Art_1.png|Artwork di Red CosbyDaf_Red_Art_2.png|Artwork di Red 2 Melissa WE WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN SOMEDAY Melissa era la fidanzata di Zach. Ella soffriva di una sorta di disturbo mentale che la faceva entrare in degli "episodi". Una notte, ella era mentalmente assente e in continuo silenzio, all'improvviso si alzò e cominciò a camminare verso la luna. Venne investita da un camion, e morì quella notte. Ritorna per salvare Zack da Red, che stava per ucciderlo. Melissa sblocca Acacius per Zach per usarlo contro Red e successivamente resuscita i mostri uccisi per mano di Red. NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_Melissa.png|Sprite di Melissa Acacius ACACIUS THE GOLDEN LIGHT Acacius è il più potente mostro nella Creepypasta; comunque, Acacius sconfigge a fatica Red, quasi costando la vita a Zach. Acacius era stato nascosto in un angolo dell'ultima mappa, e viene sbloccato solo con l'aiuto di Melissa. NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_Acacius.png|Sprite di Acacius NES Godzilla Creepypasta - Acacius Icon.png|Icona di Acacius Faccia WILL YOU MISS ME? Faccia è una faccia che fa domande a Zach nei relativi livelli quiz. Faccia possiede 24 differenti espressioni. Le domande che Faccia effettua hanno come risposta solamente "Sì" o "No", ed egli emette una delle sue espressioni ogni volta che Zach risponde, ma esse sembrano non avere alcuna conseguenza. Faccia chiede a Zach se egli gli mancherà, e subito dopo lo rispedisce alla mappa. E nel mondo successivo Zach lo ritroverà coperto di sangue e morto, con solo il teschio. Melissa poi lo resusciterà. NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_Face.png|Espressione neutrale NES Godzilla Creepypasta - Face Expressions 1.png|Espressioni di Faccia NES Godzilla Creepypasta - Face Expressions 2.png|Espressioni di Faccia 2 Godzilla Godzilla appare nel gioco ed è anche uno dei veri personaggi giocabili del gioco originale. Godzilla viene utilizzato in molti livelli e nella maggior parte dei mondi. Faccia toglie Godzilla e Anguirus e lascia solo Mothra utilizzabile in uno di questi mondi, precisamente ad Entropy. Godzilla viene poi divorato da Red e poi resuscitato da Melissa. Mothra Mothra appare nel gioco ed è anche uno dei veri personaggi giocabili del gioco originale. Lei viaggia attraverso molti livelli e mondi. In Entropy, diviene l'unico personaggio giocabile dopo che Faccia fa scomparire Godzilla e Anguirus. Mothra viene poi divorata da Red e resuscitata da Melissa. Anguirus Anguirus non è un personaggio giocabile di Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, ma nella creepypasta è utilizzabile. Faccia diede Anguirus a Zach in Dementia. È il mostro più veloce del gioco e può arrotolarsi e rotolare, nuotando con facilità. Faccia preleva Godzilla e Anguirus in Entropy lasciando solo Mothra a Zach. Anguirus viene poi ucciso da Red, dopo aver ricevuto degli aculei incandescenti in piena faccia, viene poi resuscitato da Melissa. NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_New_Monsters_-_Anguirus.png|Sprite di Anguirus NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_New_Monsters_-_Anguirus_Icon.png|Icona di Anguirus La colonna sonora La colonna sonora ufficiale della creepypasta è quella composta da VectormanOverkill, che è stata riconosciuta ufficialmente da CosbyDaf stesso. Tutte le soundtrack sono state composte basandosi sulle sole descrizioni fornite dal racconto, ovviamente dopo che il racconto era già stata scritto e concluso da un po' di anni. Vectorman ha in realtà composto ben due album sulle soundtrack di NES Godzilla, una versione normale e un'altra, più coerente con la storia, interamente in 8-bit. La versione 8-bit è quella più recente, in esse inoltre sono stati corretti alcuni errori commessi nel primo album: Per esempio la musica di Zenith, che sarebbe dovuta essere composta da un solo "misterioso suono fischiettante" era stata erroneamente composta con lo stesso tema poi usato per lo scontro finale con Red. Un altro errore del primo album era il tema di "Melissa", che sarebbe dovuto essere una versione 8-bit del tema "Prayer for Peace" dal primo film di Godzilla, la prima versione composta da Vectorman invece fu una versione del tema "Sacred Springs" dal film Mothra Vs Godzilla. Il Videogioco Il 4 Aprile 2015, Iuri Nery inizò lo sviluppo di un videogioco che riproducesse fedelmente tutti gli elementi del videogioco presenti nella creepypasta. Il videogioco attualmente è ancora in sviluppo, anche se è già possibile vedere un video e alcuni screenshot della sua realizzazione, si tratta comunque di un progetto no-profit e in sviluppo senza l'approvazione della Toho. Per cui il gioco sarà distribuito gratuitamente, sempre se la Toho non decida di cancellare il progetto, anche se lo scopo del gioco non ha fini commerciali. Il gioco è ovviamente in sviluppo come PC Game, non come ROM per NES, essendo ovviamente impossibile la sua creazione in un sistema 8-bit. Nel sito sono già illustrati i requisiti di sistema per l'avvio del gioco: Windows XP, Vista, 7 or 8 512MB RAM 128MB graphics Nel video e nelle immagini è già possibile vedere come tutti gli elementi della CP sono riprodotti fedelmente, le schermate delle mappe sembrano già essere complete, alcuni dei mostri sono già stati sviluppati, così come alcune mappe. E come ciliegina sulla torta c'è già in anteprima uno dei famosi livelli finali di inseguimento, dove è possibile per la prima volta vedere Red in movimento. Tuttavia mancano ancora molte cose, come le soundtrack e parecchi mostri e livelli. Ragion per cui il progetto per essere concluso ha bisogno ancora di parecchio tempo. Link al sito I lavori ripresero il 2 Febbraio 2017 con il rilascio di un nuovo trailer del videogioco e con l'annuncio di una demo in uscita lo stesso mese. Tuttavia dal trailer si può notare come i lavori siano ancora all'inizio, e probabilmente nella demo avremo solo il primo capitolo della storia, tra l'altro già presente nel gioco originale. Curiosità L'idolo di Zharka Nel mondo di Zenith, precisamente nel livello "Tempio Rosso" in uno degli screen è possibile vedere due altari raffiguranti due creature. Una di esse è senza dubbio Red, e verrà riconosciuto anche da Zach stesso. L'altra invece raffigura una creatura che nemmeno Zach sarà in grado di riconoscere. L'altra creatura in realtà è un cameo ad un racconto di nome "l'idolo di Zharka", un tributo che l'autore ha fatto ad un'altra creepypasta scritta sempre da lui, la creatura nell'immagine raffigura quindi la statua di Zharka presente nella storia. http://www.deviantart.com/art/The-Idol-of-Zharka-261470528 Finale alternativo Dal momento che tutti odiano il finale di questa storia, mi sono preso un po' di tempo e ho scritto un finale alternativo. Personalmente trovo che sia un grande miglioramento. /cit. CosbyDaf ... E fu durante lo scontro finale che Red rivelò la sua vera forma: Era stato John Madden per tutto il tempo! Ho sentito in me, un'emozione di puro terrore, tanto che lanciai un poderoso urlo. Il suono deve aver catturato l'attenzione di un mostro che è poi venuto in mio aiuto! E così, la battaglia finale ha avuto inizio. Il risultato della battaglia fu così intenso che il NES esplose, spedendo la cartuccia fuori dalla finestra, che poco dopo sbattè contro un muro andando in mille pezzi. Ho rotto il gioco. Quindi penso di aver vinto! La storia qui sopra, come anche l'immagine, sono state scritte e disegnate dall'autore stesso in un momento di delirio, per dare a tutti quelli delusi dal finale della storia un finale alternativo. La storia è ovviamente una trollata dell'autore, e venne adottata dai Trollpasta per ovvi motivi. Intervista a CosbyDaf D: Come hai conosciuto Godzilla? R: Il primo ricordo che ho di Godzilla, che io ricordi, fu di averlo conosciuto tramite un documentario pessimo che trasmettè spezzoni dei vari film dell'opera. Questo è successo quando ero appena agli inizi della scuola materna. Quindi ero un fan di Godzilla prima ancora di sapere come scrivere. Ricordo che disegnai un poster per "Godzilla vs Rodan", un film che per colpa di quel documentario ero sicuro che esistesse. D: Cosa ti ha spinto a scrivere una storia su una cartuccia sovrannaturale di Godzilla: Monster of Monsters? R: In origine non avrebbe dovuto essere un racconto, ma piuttosto un gioco fanmade. Volevo creare un gioco di lotta con gli sprite del gioco originale NES Godzilla, con alcune sprite personalizzate per nuovi mostri. Stavo discutendo di questo su IRC con alcuni amici un giorno, e scherzando mi consigliarono di farci una creepypasta. Mi piaceva l'idea, e decisi di farlo. D: A cosa ti sei ispirato per l'aspetto del popolare antagonista "Red"? R: Alcuni elementi; *Per i colori e l'atmosfera in generale a Giygas da Earthbound; *Un umano senza pelle (Lo sprite non lo trasmette molto bene, ma Red dovrebbe avere una certa lucentezza, come se fosse sempre coperto di uno strato di sangue fresco.); *hatchetfish; *Una maschera da guerra tribale; *Le sue trasformazioni sono ispirate da un film di Godzilla mai uscito chiamato "Godzilla vs The Devil" in cui Godzilla deve affrontare un ragno demoniaco, un pesce demoniaco e un uccello demoniaco che alla fine si combinano per formare un Diavolo Kaiju. D: Quali sono state le peggiori sfide che hai dovuto affrontare nella sua creazione? R: Creare le immagini e scrivere il testo era diventato estremamente noioso, quindi più andavo avanti e più diventava complicato. Dover fare tutti i mostri e disegnare gli sfondi sprite sono sfide che parlano da sé. Ho anche scoperto che è profondamente impegnativo mantenere interessante la storia che accade in un videogioco. Perché può arrivare rapidamente in un punto in cui il gioco consiste solo in un "ho passato un livello, ho ucciso alcune cose, alcune altre cose sono successe, e poi ho ucciso il boss". Ho cercato di aggiungere elementi diversi, per non farla diventare troppo ripetitiva. Per esempio non ho mai visto che in un videogioco qualcuno morisse congelato, mi sono impegnato molto in quella parte. D: Qual è il tuo aspetto preferito della storia? R: I particolari che i mondi hanno al loro interno, con il loro paesaggio, gli abitanti e i problemi. E non è tutto solo un tentativo di spaventare lo spettatore. Anche l'effetto surreale conta, dove tu non sei mai del tutto sicuro di quello che sta accadendo, o perché. D: Qual è la tua Fanart preferita? R: Questa: D: Hai iniziato un sequel. Cosa ti ha spinto a farlo? R: Volevo fare di più con questa opera, e utilizzare alcuni mostri/idee/paesaggi che non ho avuto la possibilità di utilizzare nel primo. Finora sono contento di come sta uscendo, perché se non altro mi sta aiutando a migliorare notevolmente la mia abilità nel disegnare sprite. D: Alcuni dei contenuti della storia implicano fortemente che la storia originale era in realtà un'allucinazione. Perché hai deciso di seguire questa strada? R: Un grande elemento della "Saga NGC" è che mette in discussione la realtà. Naturalmente in un contesto, il gioco e le screencaps sono reali, ma il resto di ciò che è successo è in dubbio. Ho visto un fan una volta ipotizzare l'idea che "Melissa" non ha nulla a che fare con l'essere umano, ma è un'altra delle creature del gioco che utilizza i ricordi di Zack per i propri scopi. Mi era piaciuta l'ambiguità di questa teoria. D: Come sono stati i feedback sul sequel finora? R: Abbastanza positivi. Non vedo l'ora di vedere le fanart e roba simile quando la storia sarà finalmente completa. Anche se ho notato che la gente non sembra apprezzare Warlock (il nuovo antagonista) tanto quanto Red. È un tipo molto diverso di cattivo, e (come alcune persone hanno notato) molto più umano nei suoi atteggiamenti. Anche se non ha il potere di uccidere in un solo colpo, penso che il suo sviluppo lo porterà ad essere il personaggio più interessante. Sequel Il sequel della creepypasta si intitola Godzilla: Replay, ed è attualmente in lavoro. La storia è concentrata su un nuovo personaggio di nome Carl, che ha comprato il gioco su Ebay da Zach. Il gioco sembra essere cambiato da quando si trovava nelle mani di Zach. Gli aggiornamenti del sequel tuttavia sono inattivi dal 2013, il che fa pensare che sia stato ormai abbandonato dall'autore, e che abbia lasciato l'opera incompiuta. Nella prima metà del 2016 il blog contenente Replay venne cancellato completamente, facendo pensare ad un totale abbandono dell'opera. Un nuovo blog venne aperto nell'Agosto del 2016, qui vennero postati l'originale NES Godzilla al completo e i 5 capitoli di Godzilla: Replay scritti e disegnati da Cosby tra il 2012 e il 2013, tuttavia il capitolo 6 rimane in lavorazione da allora ed è ancora incerto se il progetto continuerà o verrà cancellato definitivamente. Fonti: http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta https://kaijucombat.wiki.zoho.com/Shadow-of-Red.html https://kaijucombat.wiki.zoho.com/Solomon.html http://gadgets.gunaxin.com/interview-nes-godzilla-author/173878 Correlati Categoria:Creepypedia